Grover Underwood se quiere casar , no se a casado por falta de
by damiana lark
Summary: Gorover tiene una vida maravillosa, excelentes amigos , una novia amorosa y sobre todo el respeto de esos vejetes cara de chivo, pero aun así siente que algo le falta …. Para ser completamente feliz en su vida y poder dar el siguiente paso en su relación, el tiene , NO EL DEBE encontrar a pan.


percy jackson y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen , solo los utilizo para mis retorcidos propósitos , doy gracias al tío rick que me los presta aunque el no lo sepa .

**Grover underwood se quiere casar no se ha casado por falta de …..¿ pan ?**

Era una hermosa mañana de abril …de hecho era la más hermosa mañana que había tenido el campamento desde siempre , el pasto brillaba con el suave roció de la mañana , el cielo estaba especialmente limpio y despejado de un hermosos color azul brillante , por doquiera que vieras se admiraba la belleza natural, proporcionada no solo por la barrera mágica de buen clima que ofrecían los dioses , oh no esta hermosa mañana era proporcionada por nada mas y nada menos que un montón de ninfas y faunos desquiciados que corrían de un lado para otro tratando de que todo estuviera listo para la celebración más importante desde que el primo segundo de chiron se había graduado de la escuela de belleza de afrodita. Los faunos y ninfas trabajaban incansable mente Para que nada ni nadie arruinara este día , ni siquiera el pobre fauno con cara de retrasado mental que parecía que había visto un conejo comiéndose a su abuela reencarnada en planta. Así que después de unas cuantas amenazas y gritos estridente un puñado de semidioses tomo al pobre fauno y lo dejaron en la zona del comedor para que la pobre alma desquitara sus penas con enchiladas de queso y latas montones de latas, mientras esperaba que la temida hora llegara y el tuviera que decir : acepto.

Porque si señoras y señores hoy había boda , y no era cualquier boda , oh no porque hoy en esta hermosa mañana , grover underwood ,lord de lo salvaje, elegido de pan y líder del consejo de los sabios ungulados se nos casaba …. Uno creería que lo vería saltando y tocando en su caña "So Yesterday" por Hilary Duff y 12 sinfonía de Mozart de la emoción , pero en cambio lo encontrábamos más trastornado que la vez que había visto a percy en un concurso de come todas las alitas que puedas comer , después de ver como tu mejor amigo se transforma en una vestía carnívora insaciable todos dirían que ya nada te puede afectar, pero con lo que no contaban era con el tremendo miedo escénico que sufría grover o peor aún con el tremendo miedo que le tenía al amor de su vida a su juniper . Y es que juniper era de temer, y lo tenía sobre aviso , más le valía a grover controlarse porque si no lo hacia su temor pasaría a ser el de todos y es que en serio estaba agradecido por los dones que Pan le había otorgado pero a veces desearía jamás haber encontrado a pan así tendría una excusa para evitar la boda … Si sería algo como esto: Estarían frente al altar , el señor Dionisio estaría presidiendo la ceremonia , entonces cuando fuera su momento de hablar y cuando el pánico lo invadiera por completo , el miraría fijamente a los ojos de juniper y con voz fuerte y clara diría : querida el amor que siento por ti es inimaginable no se puede comparar ,todos saben que el percabeth no le llega ni a los talones a nuestro amor , pero siento que no puedo ser el digno esposo que mereces hasta que no haya completado la misión tan importante de encontrar a pan , no eres tu soy yo , y toda esa mierda ….

Luego con una último beso y después de algunas lágrimas se dirigiría al mismo bar , al que siempre se iba de juerga cuando decía que se iba a buscar a pan , eh que no lo malinterpreten el adoraba a sus amigos y todo ese rollo pero después de la misión del rayo y todas las veces que estuvo a punto de morir creyó que se merecía un descanso y como no quería herir las muy volubles emociones de percy , le había dicho lo que su padre le había dicho a su madre cuando se había enterado que estaba embarazada , si la excusa de pan siempre resultaba . Esa escusa sonaba como un mejor plan, que ir a los campos de fresas tocar "YMCA" en sus flautas de caña y dejar que los arbustos de fresas de el Campamento lo estrangularan como siempre lo hacían cuando el tocaba esa canción , a pero que bien sonaba ese plan .

Escucho un carraspeó y alzo la mirada; y ahí estaba ella la razón de todos sus pesares , el amor de su vida y futura esposa , si a él no se le ocurría algo bueno y pronto ….. Juniper tenía una mirada seria -con que aquí estabas .

No hubo respuesta. -bien y ahora que te sucede… Grover dio un gran suspiro y se propuso a decir su ya ensayada escusa. -Juniper mi amor tu sabes que….. - a no , ni siquiera lo intentes - lo interrumpió – ya se lo que vas a decir y créeme mi amor esa excusa de ir a buscar a pan ya está muy gastada , sobre todo porque tu ya lo encontraste . -pero mi vida , yo no … -

nada de nada , siempre es la misma historia , cuando tienes una misión importante , cuando tenemos que ir a visitar a mi madre , cuando tienes que sacar la basura , siempre es la misma historia y dale con tu pan ….. ya enserio Grover todo el campamento sabe que lo que en realidad haces es irte de juerga con el señor D , así que ni lo intentes ahora compórtate como el macho cabrío con las pesuñas bien puestas que sé que muy muy muy en el fondo eres , te veré en el altar – y sin más se fue .

Aaaaaa pues ni modo se dijo grover a si mismo, esta tarde se echaría la soga al cuello casándose con Juniper o dejaría que le echaran la soga al cuello las fresas del campamento , de todas maneras Juniper tenía razón , tendría que buscar una nueva mejor escusa ….mmmm que tal esta percy a desaparecido y tengo que encontrarlo …..mmm nada mal después de todo es su mejor amigo y un hombre no puede hacer nada sin su mejor amigo , si muajajaja ¡PERCY TENDRIA QUE DESAPARECER ! después de todo era su culpa , sin percy jamas hubiera encontrado a pan y si él no hubiera encontrado a pan aun tendría su mejor excusa disponible .

Si percy definitivamente tenía que desaparecer .


End file.
